


talking to the moon

by lostnthedream (falloutangel)



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutangel/pseuds/lostnthedream
Summary: Seungsik misses Seungwoo the most when it rains.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	talking to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> the way i wrote way more than 1000 words and had to cut this baby back ; ; 
> 
> enjoy!

No sunlight filters through Seungsik’s window when he wakes, face smushed into his arm. He hears the soft pitter-patter of rain hitting his window as he shifts underneath his covers, stretching stiff muscles. 

The drear outside his window already makes him feel tired despite just waking up. His eyes slip shut again, mind yearning for the sun to come and fully wake him up. 

His phone gives a short buzz on the bedside table, causing his eyes to peek open once more. He fumbles his hand over to grab it, squinting as he brings it to his face. The time reads past three in the afternoon, and Seungsik groans, realizing most of his day is already gone. 

Several notifications from Chan are stacked at the top. He thumbs past them, coming across two from Seungwoo as well. He perks up, tapping on them first. 

_ (2) NEW MESSAGES: Seungwoo hyung _ 💕

_ [4:32 A.M] _

_ you fell asleep during our call  _ 💕 _ i didn’t get to say goodnight so... goodnight baby~ _

_ [4:36 A.M] _

_ even your snores are adorable  _

Seungsik blinks at the messages realizing the last thing he remembers is lying on his belly, resting his head down on his arms as Seungwoo relayed him his past week. His voice was so comforting, so soft in Seungsik’s ear. It was like if Seungsik closed his eyes, he was there, laying in bed next to him, not across the world, thousands of miles away. 

Seungwoo was right. He has no memory of hanging up their video call. 

Seungsik pushes himself up, frowning. Sure enough, his laptop had fallen to the side of his bed. He taps at the space bar, but the screen stays black, completely dead. He sighs, shutting it and sitting on his bedside table. 

He lifts his phone, typing a reply. 

_ I’m sorry ㅠㅠ _

Sending it, he flops back down, putting his hands to his face and sighs, rubbing his sore eyes. He went to bed early the whole week, prepping to stay up with Seungwoo for the start of his weekend.

He knows that Seungwoo should be sleeping right now and probably has been for hours. Still, the part of him that is way too optimistic, combined with the ache that Seungsik feels every day when he thinks about how faraway Seungwoo is making him wait on their message screen, eyes silently hoping that those three little dots appear. 

He rolls onto his slide, legs curling up, eyes falling past his phone to his window. The rain outside is heavy, a flash of lightning streaks the sky.

It is days like this when rain shuts him in that house, and he has nothing to distract him that makes him miss Seungwoo even more. It brings him back too easily to lazy days in their small apartment, Seungwoo pressed up against him, limbs curling around his body, keeping him int bed, his nose pressing into Seungsik’s neck. 

Seungsik stares at the rain that beads down his window, feeling cold and alone in his bed the size for two. His text remains unread. It’s good that Seungwoo is resting, he tries to reason. Yet his fingers linger over his keyboard. 

_ It’s raining today, _ he types out.  _ For some reason that makes me miss you more.  _

He hesitates to send it. He doesn’t like sending Seungwoo these kinds of messages. Seungwoo already feels guilty because he was the one who left. He doesn’t like to remind him how much this hurts. 

Trying to distract himself, he goes back to check his other messages. 

_ (7) NEW MESSAGES: Chan _

_ [1:13 P.M] _

_ Sik-ah  _

_ Come get ramen with me _

_ I need support to cheat on my diet  _

_ [1:29 P.M] _

_ Kang Seungsik!!!!! _

_ Look at your phone _

_ (2) MISSED CALLS: Chan _

_ [1:35 P.M] _

_ So no ramen? _

_ [2:56 P.M] _

_ Hey... are you okay? _

Seungsik swallows, trying to think of how to respond. He types,  _ I’m fine... just slept in _ , but it sits funny in his stomach, and once again, Seungsik doesn’t press send. 

He tests the words in his head again. I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine.  _ I’m fine- _

Seungsik sets his phone face down on his bed, closing his eyes. 

He feels pathetic, wallowing in bed over his long-distance boyfriend, who he can’t even stay on a call without falling asleep on him. Rain slides down his window like tears, and he fights against the rare urge to cry.

Seungwoo would tell him it’s not a big deal, but Seungsik's throat feels a little tight thinking about how little they’ve talked the past few weeks. How busy Seungwoo has gotten and how forgotten that sometimes makes Seungsik feel. 

He startled at the sudden vibrations, picking his phone back up, heart jumping as he reads the name. 

“Hello?” he answers. 

“Hi, baby,” Seungwoo’s voice crackles over his phone speaker. “How are you?”

“What are you doing up?” Seungsik asks, rolling onto his stomach, sitting up on his elbows. 

“Wanted to talk to you,” Seungwoo sounds like he’s smiling, and Seungsik feels his chest getting light, the knot in his throat loosening up. 

“You should be sleeping,” Seungsik says, even though he knows his protest sounds weak. “What time is it even over there?”

(Seungsik knows that it’s just past two in the morning, but he asks anyway, pretending he doesn’t know their time difference by heart.) 

Seungwoo shushes him, giving a small laugh. “It doesn’t matter.”

Seungsik shakes his head, giving an exasperated sigh, so he knows Seungwoo will hear him.

“You stayed up for me!” Seungwoo defends. “Why can’t I do the same?”

“Because,” Seungsik whines, “You’re busy! I don’t want to mess up your schedule.”

“I’m an adult who can handle a tiny bit of sleep deprivation to talk to my boyfriend. And besides,  _ someone _ fell asleep in the middle of my riveting stories. So, where was I…”

Seungsik smiles, curling up under his blanket. Maybe this rainy day isn’t going to be as lonely as he thought.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts!! comments are love :3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lostnthedream) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lostnthedream)


End file.
